MNHEI'SAHE
by chryssantes
Summary: Für sein Vaterland zu spionieren hat gewisse Konsequenzen...
1. Default Chapter

**MNHEI'SAHE**  
  
von _Chryssantes_  
  
Hinweis: Die Story handelt in der 1. Season von Star Trek – The Next Generation  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Die mächtigen Triebwerke des Warbirds summten mit einer Kraft, die an Niyas Nerven zerrte. Sie wußte, daß die Schiffsdisruptoren und die Photonentorpedos in Kürze ebenfalls ihre pure Vernichtungskraft unter Beweis stellen würden, zum Ruhme des Prätors und des Romulanischen Imperiums. Niemand dachte dabei an die Toten, die dieser Wahnsinn kosten würde. Tion hatte immer strikt den Mißbrauch der romulanischen Streitmacht durch den Prätor und dem Senat abgelehnt. Das hatte ihm jede Menge Feinde und Mißtrauen eingebracht und einen unwichtigen Posten an der Akademie. Aber er gab niemals klein bei.  
  
Alles war mit einem Schlag unwichtig geworden, denn Tion lebte nicht mehr...  
  
Schweigend setzte Centurion Niya ihren Weg durch die vereinsamten Gänge des imperialen Schlachtkreuzers fort. Die Crew befand sich mittlerweile an den einzelnen Kampfstationen. Ein vorübereilendes Besatzungsmitglied, nach dem Rangabzeichen ein Student der Militärakademie, grüßte sie höflich. Die Centurion erwiderte den Gruß durch ein leichtes Kopfnicken. ‚Nur nichts anmerken lassen!' dachte sie und zwang sich gelassen weiterzugehen. Längst hätte Niya wieder auf der Brücke und an der Seite von Admiral tr'Rhenthien sein sollen. Sie mußte sich beeilen, wenn ihr Plan Erfolg haben sollte. Zeit war äußerst knapp. Die junge Frau hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihr Partner Tion wohl auf ihr jetziges Vorhaben reagiert hätte. Eine Welle der Verzweiflung überrollte sie bei dem Gedanken. Er würde nie mehr mit ihr über militärische Belange diskutieren und mit Feuer seinen Standpunkt verteidigen. Nach der Nachricht von Tions Hinrichtung war sie aus dem Privatquartier des Admirals mehr getaumelt als gegangen. Die halb neugierigen, teils misstrauischen Blicke der Wachen hatte sie nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins mitbekommen. Schonungslos hatte Admiral T'Sonn tr'Rhenthien seiner langjährigen Adjudantin, von deren Ehre und tiefer Loyalität er überzeugt war, die schlechte Nachricht beigebracht. Die Centurion verstand die Warnung hinter den Worten ihres vorgesetzten Offiziers. Der Geheimdienst war wegen ihrer persönlichen Verbindung mit dem hingerichteten ‚Verräter', auf sie aufmerksam geworden und verstärkte seitdem die Bespitzelung. Niya war die radikale Einstellung ihres Mannes zum politischen Geschehen auf seiner Heimatwelt bekannt gewesen. Sie hatte ihn bei ihrem letzten Landurlaub gebeten, sicherheitshalber seine politischen Aktivitäten einzuschränken. Die Hinrichtungen und Verschleppungen durch den Tal Shiar hatten nach dem Machtwechsel in der letzten Zeit drastisch zugenommen. Im Romulanischem Imperium herrschte ein Klima der Angst und des gegenseitigen Mißtrauens. Niya vermutete unter den ‚guten, alten' Freunden ihres Ehemannes einen Spitzel, der den beliebten Subcommander dem Geheimdienst ans Messer geliefert hatte. Verhaftung und Hinrichtung Tions waren erst einen Tag her. Die Centurion hatte jedoch das Gefühl, es wären inzwischen bereits Jahre vergangen. Seit sie selbst unter dem vagen Verdacht stand gegen die Regierung zu konspirieren, war ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit in Gefahr und ihre Mission gefährdet. Die junge Centurion spürte, daß es an der Zeit war, einige drastische Veränderungen in ihrem bisherigen Leben vorzunehmen. Es war nicht nur um ihrer selbst willen notwendig, die vergangenen Jahre hinter sich zu lassen und endgültig einen Schlußstrich unter dem zu ziehen, was sie mit Romulus verband. Wenn ihre Entdechiffrichierung des Geheimauftrages an Admiral tr'Rhenthien korrekt war, stand eine Wiederholung des vor 50 Jahren stattgefundenen Tomed-Massakers kurz bevor. Der Aufmarsch der Flotte in der Neutralen Zone stellte keine harmlose Provokation dar.  
  
Niya beschloß ein von ihr in den Bordcomputer eingeschmuggeltes Schläferprogramm zu aktivieren. Es würde kleinere Fehlfunktionen initiieren, die nach einem ausgeklügeltem System, mit gutem Timing nacheinander auftreten und damit empfindlich die Kampfkraft des Schiffes und das Schiff selbst in seiner Funktion einzuschränken befähigt waren. Da es das Flaggschiff war, würde man sehr schnell hinter den Fehlfunktionen Sabotage vermuten. Da sie kein Kamikazetyp und schon gar nicht suizidal veranlagt war, mußte sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst vom Schiff abgesetzt haben. Die Verhörtechniken der Geheimdienstoffiziere und die malerische Hinrichtungskammer wollte sie lieber nicht kennenlernen.  
  
Vorsichtig inspizierte die Frau ihre Umgebung. Als sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, schlüpfte Niya in eine Abteilung mit geringer personaler Besetzung. Ein paar gezielte Phaserschüsse schickte die beiden Soldaten in das Reich der Träume. Mit großer Eile begann Niya mit den Programmierungen. Verbissen und unermüdlich zugleich, durchbrach die Centurion die Sicherheitscodes der einzelnen Schiffsprogramme und fügte ihre eigenen hinzu. Mit großer Erleichterung aktivierte sie die letzte Codesequenz. Zufrieden sah sie auf die Schalttafel. Der Countdown lief. Niemand, auch nicht der Admiral, würde ihn unterbrechen können. Es würde kein zweites Tomed geben. „Waffe fallen lassen und die Hände hoch, Verräterin!" befahl eine harte, männliche Stimme hinter ihr. Niya erstarrte. Sie hätte diese Stimme aus tausenden wiedererkannt, denn Sicherheitschef Tekath war leicht an seinem spezifischen Heimatdialekt zu identifizieren. Verdammt, hatte der verfluchte Schnüffler sie also doch noch erwischt! Tekath hegte seit ihrer ersten Begegnung vor zwei Monaten einen gewissen Verdacht gegenüber der Centurion und verfolgte ihre Aktivitäten an Bord mit einem unterschwelligen Misstrauen. Ihr Nichterscheinen auf der Brücke und die bewegungslos am Boden liegenden Sodaten waren eindeutige Beweise ihrer Schuld. Mehr brauchte der Chef der Sicherheit nicht, um seinen Verdacht bestätigt zu sehen.  
  
Centurio Niya ließ ihre Waffe fallen und drehte sich vorsichtig und ohne Hast zu ihrem Gegner um. Sie wußte, Tekath würde es genießen ihr Schmerzen zufügen zu dürfen und auch bei der Hinrichtung mit dabei zu sein. Nicht, wenn sie es verhindern konnte! Es musste ihr irgendwie gelingen, Tekath außer Gefecht zu setzen. Centurio Tekaths Mienenspiel war eine Mischung aus Hass, Triumpf und dem auf Romulus allgegenwärtigen Misstrauen. Seine freie Hand wanderte kurzentschlossen zu dem Kommunikator auf seiner Uniform. Diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde nutzte Niya für sich aus. Mit der Kraft einer Verzweifelten stürzte sie sich auf den viel stärkeren Mann, der nun seinerseits versuchte, seinen Disruptor auf Niya abzufeuern. Sie wand sich wie eine Schlange, um seinem Klammergriff zu entkommen. Ein Schuß lößte sich aus Tekaths Waffe und ging daneben. Auch der nächste verfehlte die Frau um Haaresbreite. Beide Entladungen trafen die umliegenden Schalttafeln, die durch Niyas Manipulationen unter voller Energie liefen. Da die Waffe des Sicherheitschefes auf Töten eingestellt war, lösten die starken Energieimpulse eine ungeheure Zerstörungskraft aus. Ein heftiger Funkenhagel sprang auf die beiden verbissen am Boden Kämpfenden über.  
  
Die Beschädigung der Schalttafeln führten zu weitreichenden Fehlfunktionen unter den Schiffsprogrammen. Ein weiteres Subprogramm des eingeschleusten Schläferprogramms aktivierte sich im empfindlichen Energiesystem des Maschinenraumes und führte zu einer drohenden Instabilität der künstlichen Quantensingularität.  
  
Centurio Niya spürte wie bereits nach kurzer Zeit ihre Kräfte spürbar nachließen. Gegen diesen Berg von einem Mann kam sie als kleine, zierliche Frau einfach nicht an. Erst als sie ihrem Gegner einen Tritt an seine empfindlichste Stelle verpassen konnte, gelang es ihr, sich aus seinen Händen zu befreien. Tekath ließ sie augenblicklich los, als der Schmerz ihm fast die Sinne schwinden ließ. Stöhnend krümmte er sich auf dem Boden. Niya sprang zu den wenigen intakten, vom Disrupterschuss verschont gebliebenen Schalttafeln und betrachtete ungläubig die dargestellten Werte. Verstört begriff sie was die Anzeigen bedeuteten. Es wurde eine rasante, irreversible Destabilisierung der künstlichen Quantensingularität, die für den Antrieb des Warbirds genutzt wurde, angezeigt. Sie mußte hier raus, bevor das Schiff explodierte! Tekath krabbelte sich bereits wieder mühsam auf seine Beine, die Waffe im Anschlag. Niya war mit ihrem Disruptor ein wenig schneller. Sie gönnte dem am Boden liegenden Mann keinen zweiten Blick, als sie in Richtung Ausgang an ihm vorbei hastete.

In den Gängen war die Hölle los. Durch den fortschreitenden Systemzusammenbruch funktionierten weder Turbolift noch die Öffnungsmechanismen der Türen. Besatzungsmitglieder versuchten ihren eingeklemmten oder verletzten Kameraden zu helfen. Dicke Rauchschwaden behinderten streckenweise die Sicht und brannten wie Feuer in der Lunge. Reichlich verspätet leuchtete der Evakuationsalarm auf. Die Besatzung wurde von Subcommander t'Lirrh aufgefordert, sich zu den Überlebenskapseln zu begeben. Unerkannt flüchtete Niya durch das Schiff. Heftige Explosionen erschütterten den Warbird. Die Centurion wurde mehrmals durch die Wucht der Erschütterungen von ihren Beinen gerissen und gegen die Gangwände geschleudert. Verbeult und blutend erreichte Niya den Hangar, wo ihr persönliches Beiboot auf sie wartete. Es war ihr Glück, daß sich die Überlebenskapseln an anderen Orten des Schiffes befanden. Niemand an Bord konnte sie noch aufhalten. Der Öffnungsmechanismus der inneren Hangarschotten reagierte nicht auf Niyas Kommandos. Die Centurio suchte rasend nach dem Eingang zum Wartungsschacht und riss mit bebenden Händen die Einstiegsluke auf. Auf Händen und Füßen bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die enge Röhre in Richtung Hangar. Der Umweg kostete sie Zeit, und die war äußerst knapp. Erleichtert blickte sie sich im Hangar um. Niemand hielt sich hier auf. Die junge Frau stürzte zu einem Seitenpult und versuchte von dort den Öffnungsmechanismus der äußeren Schleusentore zu aktivieren. Langsam begann sich ein Spalt im Außentor zu bilden, der kontinuierlich größer wurde. Niya schwang sich an Bord des Beibootes, welches sie sonst als Adjudantin des Admirals für die Erledigung dienstlicher Aufträge benutzte. Mit größter Eile startete sie die Triebwerke und aktivierte den installierten Tarnschirm. Vorsichtig manövrierte sie das Schiff aus dem Hangar und entfernte sich schnell aus der Reichweite des Warbirds. Nur wenige Minuten später schleuderten die Druckwellen einer mächtigen Explosion Niyas kleines Schiff wie ein wild um sich drehendes Kreisel durch den Weltraum. Nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen geradeaus blicken konnte, stellte sie ihre Position fest. Die Grenze der Föderation war nicht mehr weit. Die anderen Warbirds waren in einen Sicherheitsabstand zu dem explodiertem Flaggschiff gegangen. Durch den überraschenden Verlust eines Schiffes und den verlorengegangenen Überraschungseffekt eines Angriffes, war die akute Gefahr eines militärischen Schlages fürs erste gebannt.  
  
Die freigesetzten gewaltigen Energieemissionen würden die Weitstreckenscanner der Schiffe für einige Zeit lahmlegen. Niya betete inbrünstig, daß der Tarnschirm ihres Beibootes durch die Explosion nichts abbekommen hatte und sie weiterhin vor einer Entdeckung schütze. Trotz Tarnung mußte sie sich beeilen, wenn sie mit dem Schiff heil an den romulanischen Außenposten vorbeikommen wollte! Nervös sah Niya immer wieder zum Chronometer. Die Minuten schienen zu schleichen. Erleichtert ließ sie sich in ihrem Pilotensitz zurücksinken, als ihr Schiff unbemerkt von den imperialen Außenposten vorbeigelassen wurde. Die junge Frau programmierte ein automatisches Rufsignal in romulanischer Sprache, um die mithörenden Grenzposten und Warbirds zu täuschen, und richtete die Nachricht an das in der Nähe der Neutralen Zone patrollierende Föderationsschiff. Niya starrte auf den Hauptschirm. Die Konstellation der Sternenbilder änderte sich merklich. Achtern voraus lag der Einflußbereich der Vereinten Planetenföderation. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit flog sie der Grenze entgegen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Persönliches Logbuch des Captains:_ Die USS Enterprise ist mit Warp 6 zum Sektor 3 unterwegs, auch als Neutrale Zone bekannt, und wird diesen in Kürze erreichen. Vor einigen Stunden meldete einer unserer Außenposten die Sichtung von sieben romulanischen Schlachtschiffen im Bereich seiner Sensoren. Die Enterprise soll mit ihrer Anwesenheit, sozusagen als wirkungsvolle Machtdemonstration, der in diesem Grenzbereich patrouillierenden USS Berlin und dem bedrängtem Außenposten Nevan 2 zur Seite stehen. Wie mir Doktor Crusher mitteilte, trat in den vergangenen zwei Stunden an Bord der Enterprise keine Neuinfektion mit dem Quazulu 8-Virus mehr auf. Dank ihres Gegenmittels befinden sich alle Erkrankten auf dem Weg der Besserung. Der übrige Teil der Besatzung wurde durchgehend prophylaktisch immunisiert. Damit verfügt die Enterprise für unsere jetzige Mission wieder über eine voll einsatzfähige Crew.  
_  
Nachdenklich deaktivierte Captain Picard den kleinen Bildschirm auf seinem Schreibtisch im Bereitschaftsraum. Die Möglichkeit eines bevorstehenden Krieges beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals lenkte Picard für kurze Zeit von seinen Sorgen ab. Der Grippevirus hatte auch ihm ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. Fast alle Symptome waren verschwunden, bis auf seine ein wenig rauhe Stimme und dem hartnäckigen, unangenehmen Kratzen am Gaumen. Eine schöne Tasse mit heißem Earl Grey würde ihm gut tun...

Im demselben Augenblick erklang Alarmstufe Rot. „Captain Picard auf die Brücke!" Die Dringlichkeit in Commander Rikers Stimme riß den Captain aus seiner kurzzeitigen Erstarrung. Kaum hatte Riker seinen Satz beendet, war Jean-Luc Picard auch schon auf die Brücke gestürmt. Bei seinem Erscheinen spürte der Captain die fast greifbare Nervosität der Brückencrew. Trotz der emotionalen Reaktion auf den roten Alarm, blieben die Offiziere diszipliniert und verrichteten ihre Arbeit konzentriert weiter. Kurz begegnete er dem Blick von Deanna Troi, seiner Schiffsconselou, die ihre Besorgnis nicht ganz vor ihm verbergen konnte. Beruhigend nickte Jean-Luc Picard ihr zu, ehe er sich an Riker wandte. „Lage?"Picard nahm seinen Platz im Captainsessel ein, den ihm sein Erster Offizier eilig freimachte. „Der Außenposten Nevan 2 ortete vor wenigen Minuten ein beginnendes Anflugmanöver der 7 Romulanerschiffe in Form einer Angriffsphalanx in Richtung Föderationsgebiet. Ein paar Augenblicke später zeigten unsere Sensoren einen sprunghaften Anstieg der Energiemissionen, wie bei einem Warpkernbruch. Jetzt scheint dort drüben die Hölle los zu sein. Wir bekommen wegen den hohen Emissionen keine klaren Werte über die Sensoren herein. Captain, ich rate zur Vorsicht! Es ist nicht sicher, ob es wirklich einen Warpkernbruch gab. Wir wissen nicht, ob es sich um eine neue Waffe der Romulaner handelt, die vielleicht nur der Ablenkung von ihren eigentlichen Zielen dient."

Captain Picard nickte seinem Ersten Offizier zu. „Danke, Nummer Eins." Die Aktionen der Romulaner waren verwirrend. Verdammt, was ging jenseits der Grenze vor sich? Er wandte sich an Data. „Mr. Data, können Sie bereits wieder etwas orten, was uns irgendwie bei der Aufklärung des Zwischenfalls behilflich sein könnte?" Der Androide schüttelte leicht, nach seiner ihm eigenen Art den Kopf. „Negativ, Sir. Aber ich weise Sie darauf hin, daß ein erfolgter Warpkernbruch mit 95,89 % wahrscheinlich ist. Die Möglichkeit, daß bei einem kampfbereitem Schlachtschiff und dazu in Angriffsposition, eine Kettenreaktion auftritt, die zu einem Zusammenbrechen des Warpkernes führt, ist äußerst gering. Sie liegt bei 0,002 %." Will Riker reagierte erstaunt und ungläubig zugleich auf den letzten Teil von Datas Bericht. „Sie meinen Sabotage?" „Korrekt, Sir." Data wandte sich wieder in seinem Sitz um. Sicherheitschef Leutnant Tasha Yar schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. „Wer von den Romulanern sollte uns helfen wollen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn!" Tashas klingonischer Stellvertreter, Leutnant Worf, knurrte verächtlich: „Romulaner sind Lebewesen ohne Ehre. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie selbst übereinander herfallen!"Worf verstummte, als er den warnenden Blick und die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von Commander Riker bemerkte. Auch der Captain hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. Yar, die neben ihm an der taktischen Station stand, bedachte ihren Untergebenen mit einem ihrer kühlsten Blicke. Der Klingone begriff, als er sich im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit sah, dass er mit seiner Bemerkung über die Stränge geschlagen hatte. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer sein Naturell zu zügeln. Captain Picard seufzte innerlich. Er wußte um Worfs Vergangenheit und um den Tod seiner Eltern beim Massaker auf Kithomer durch romulanische Streitkräfte. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass er von ihm jede unqualifizierte Äußerung hinnahm. „Bitte etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung, Leutnant!" Die kühlen Worte des Captains verstärkten Worfs Verlegenheit. Er zog sich an seine Station zurück.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard ging wieder zur Tagesordnung über. „Was auch immer zur Zerstörung dieses Schlachtschiffes führte, ist für uns im Moment zweitrangig. Die Gefahr einer romulanischen Invasion ist noch nicht vorbei. Zweifellos hat uns der überraschende Warpkernbruch bis jetzt vor einer angreifenden romulanischen Flotte bewahrt. Wir wissen nicht, ob dies alles zu einem ausgeklügeltem Ablenkungsmanöver gehört. Nevan 2 muß nicht unbedingt das eigentliche Angriffsziel der Romulaner gewesen sein. Data, was für die Romulaner lohnende Objekte befinden sich in diesem Sektor?" Data wandte sich mit seinem Sitz dem Captain zu. Seine goldgelben Augen glänzten, wie immer, wenn auf seine ungeheure Datenkapazität zurückgegriffen wurde. Der Androide bekam hin und wieder die Gelegenheit, sein Wissen vor der Crew auszubreiten. Jede Möglichkeit dazu erzeugte in ihm das Äquivalent der Zufriedenheit. „Es gibt neun Außenposten, die entlang der Neutralen Zone stationiert sind. Außerdem befinden sich vier bewohnte Planeten der Klasse M und die Starbase 39-Sierra in diesem Sektor." Commander Data zögerte einen Augenblick. Captain Picard bemerkte das für Data ungewöhnliche Zögern. „Möchten Sie noch etwas hinzufügen?" Data nickte. „Wir gehen bereits davon aus, daß ein Angriff stattfinden sollte, oder wenigstens geplant war. Was ist, wenn wir uns irren?" Commander Riker erhob sich mit einem Ruck von seinem Sessel. „Das liegt doch auf der Hand, Data! Haben Sie bereits das Anflugmanöver der 7 Schlachtschiffe in Angriffsformation vergessen?! Nur der Warpkernbruch bewahrte uns bis jetzt vor einem verheerenden Angriff." „Ich bin mit Commander Riker einer Meinung, Captain." meinte Yar erregt. „Eine Ansammlung von 7 Schlachtschiffen im Bereich der Neutralen Zone als ein Akt der Provokation? Ich denke, es steckt mehr dahinter! Die Romulaner haben den Ruf, unbarmherzig und grausam zu sein. Sie sind aber auch gleichzeitig als brilliante Strategen und Taktiker bekannt. Ich halte einen Angriff nach wie vor für möglich."

Jean-Luc Picard hatte seinen Führungsoffizieren schweigend zugehört. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf die Conselor gelenkt, als diese sich leise räusperte. „Captain, wenn unsere Annahme stimmt, daß die Romulaner uns gegenüber feindselige Absichten hegen, dann bedeutet das nicht nur das Ende eines mehr als 50jährigen Friedens zwischen unseren Völkern. Die Verluste, die ein Krieg uns kosten würden, wären enorm. Da die Romulaner ursprünglich von den Vulkaniern abstammen, haben sie neben ihrer Agressivität ein hohes Maß an Logik. Sie würden niemals von sich aus einen Krieg mit der Föderation beginnen, wohl aber einen zu Ende bringen. Alles was sie für eine militärische Auseinandersetzung benötigen, ist ein Zwischenfall, den wir, die Föderation verschuldet haben." „Dann liegt es in unserer Hand, ob diese Situation eskaliert und uns in einen neuen Krieg führt."meinte Picard ernst und nachdenklich zugleich. Commander Riker nickte, ihm war derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf gegeangen. „Captain!" Tashas Ruf veranlasste den Captain und Commander Riker sich alarmiert zur Sicherheitschefin der Enterprise zu drehen.

„Was gibt es, Leutnant Yar?" Der Captain ließ sich nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen. Tasha hantierte an ihrer Konsole, um das schwache Signal zu verstärken, damit es der Bordcomputer dechiffrieren konnte. „Sir, wir werden gerufen. Aus dem Bereich der Neutralen Zone!" Erstaunt blickte Yar auf die Daten. „Auf den Schirm, Leutnant Yar!" Captain Picard hatte sich bereits zum Hauptbildschirm umgewandt, um mit dem Sender des Signals zu sprechen. Bedauernd schüttelte Yar den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Sir. Das geht leider nicht. Was wir empfangen, ist ein automatisches Rufsignal in romulanischer Sprache." Der Captain wechselte mit Commander Riker verwunderte Blicke. Die Sicherheitschefin meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Das Signal beinhaltet nur einen einzigen Satz: ‚Bitte an Bord kommen zu dürfen.'" „Können Sie die Quelle ausfindig machen?" wandte sich Captain Picard an Tasha Yar. „Es ist eine kleine, unregelmäßig auftauchende Turbulenz auf unserer Seite der Neutralen Zone. Sie kommt kontinuierlich den Gravitationssensorennetzen der Grenzposten näher."

Picard ließ sich die Worte der Sicherheitschefin durch den Kopf gehen. Er spürte, daß die Antwort auf seine Fragen sehr nah war. Der Captain wandte sich schnell an seinen Wissenschaftsoffizier. „Was empfangen Ihre Sensoren, Mr. Data?" Der Androide analysierte kurz die hereinkommenden Daten. „Ich bestätige Leutnant Yars Angaben. Nach der Geschwindigkeit und Größe der Turbulenz handelt es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um ein kleineres Schiff, dessen Tarnschirm nicht einwandfrei funktioniert. Bei konstanter Geschwindigkeit wird das Schiff in 3 Minuten und 43 Sekunden Föderationsgebiet erreichen. Captain, die Sensorreichweite unserer Scanner wird nur noch minimal von den Emissionen eingeschränkt. Ich orte sechs Schlachtschiffe, die sich auf das romulanische Hoheitsgebiet zurückgezogen haben. Es herrscht ein reger Kommunikationsverkehr zwischen den Schiffen und einer Basis außerhalb unserer Reichweite. Vermutlich eine der zwei Heimatwelten des Romulanischen Imperiums." Der Captain hatte sehr aufmerksam zugehört. Er wandte sich an Tasha. „Rufen Sie das Schiff. Weisen Sie seinen Piloten darauf hin, daß er sich mit diesem Kurs ins Föderationsgebiet begibt."

„Keine Antwort, Sir!" meldete Yar, nachdem sie das andere Schiff vergeblich kontaktiert hatte. Captain Picard wandte sich an den Navigator. „Mr. La Forge, programmieren Sie einen Abfangkurs, der uns in die Nähe der Turbulenz bringt. Warp 8!"

„Ist programmiert, Sir."erwiderte der junge Mann. „Energie!"befahl der Captain. Commander Riker wechselte einen Blick mit Troi, ehe er sich an den Captain wandte. „Wer wird das sein. Captain? Ein romulanischer Überläufer ist an sich schon ein Widerspruch." Picard kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Nummer Eins. Aber ich gedenke es herauszufinden. Status?"Diese Frage war an Data gerichtet. „Abfangkurs beendet. Die Turbulenz liegt vor uns. Das getarnte Schiff befindet sich bereits auf Föderationsgebiet." „Irgendwelche Lebenszeichen?" wandte sich der Captain an Yar. Diese schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Captain!"Data drehte sich zu Picard. Dieser sah ihn alarmiert an. „Das Schiff hat seine Tarnung fallengelassen." „Auf den Schirm, Mr. Data!" Der Captain mußterte wissbegierig die fremdartige Struktur des Schiffes. „Ich orte eine Lebensform. Sir, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie scheint romulanisch zu sein. Aber da gibt es einige Abweichungen, die ich mir nicht erklären kann."meldete Yar. „Conselour?"Auskunft erheischend sah der Captain seine Schiffsberaterin an. Troi spürte mit ihren sensitiven Sinne ein schwaches Bewußtsein auf dem kleinen Schiff. „Der Pilot des Schiffes scheint verletzt zu sein. Sein Bewußtsein ist voller Schmerz." Picard betätigte seinen Kommunikator. „Picard an Krankenstation." „Dr. Crusher hier." meldete sich die Bordärztin. „Doktor, bereiten Sie alles für einen eventuellen Notfall vor. Sie bekommen in Kürze einen Patienten." „Habe verstanden, Crusher Ende." Der Captain wandte sich an den Transporterraum. „Chief, beamen Sie auf mein Kommando die Person an Bord des romulanischen Shuttles in die Krankenstation!" „Aye, Sir."meldete Transporterchief Turner. Picard winkte Riker, Yar und Troi mit ihm zu kommen. „Data, Sie haben die Brücke." Die Fahrt im Turbolift verlief schweigend. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

In der Krankenstation bereitete sich Dr. Crusher auf den neuen Patienten vor. „Wir sind jetzt so weit." Picard nickte und befahl: „Chief. Beamen Sie jetzt." Auf dem Boden der Krankenstation sackte nach dem Materialisationsvorgang die blutüberströmte Gestalt einer romulanischen Frau in einer grauen Uniform zusammen. Das Pfleger-und Ärzteteam kümmerte sich sofort um die Bewußtlose. Die Romulanerin wurde auf die Diagnoseliege gelegt und sofort untersucht. Einmal schüttelte Dr. Beverly Crusher den Kopf, als sie die Daten ihres medizinischen Trikorders ablas. Nach wenigen Minuten trat sie zu der wartenden Gruppe der Führungsoffiziere. Alle sahen sie gespannt an. „Die junge Frau hat mehrere Prellungen, Schnittwunden voller metallischer Splitter und Blutergüsse am ganzen Körper und sie ist noch sehr geschwächt durch den Blutverlust, den ihr die drei tieferen, bis auf den Knochen gehenden Schnittwunden an beiden Beinen verursacht haben. Die Säuberung und weitere Behandlung der Wunden stellen kein Problem dar. Da ist noch etwas anderes, Captain. Der gesamter Körper dieser Frau wurde eindeutig durch mehrere chirurgische und genetische Eingriffe verändert. Außerdem trägt sie zusätzlich ein paar Implantate, die den Scannern eine romulanische Lebensform suggerieren."

Der Captain und seine Begleiter blickten die Ärztin verblüfft und neugierig an. „Wer oder was ist sie dann?"

„Sie ist ein Mensch."


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Nach ihrer Rematerialisierung verlor Niya den Halt und sie stürzte zu Boden. Wellen des Schmerzes schlugen über ihr zusammen und schalteten ihr Bewußtsein für einige Augenblicke aus. Als Niya wieder zu sich kam, lag sie bereits auf einer weichen Unterlage. Sie fühlte sich matt und sehr schläfrig. Die Mitglieder des medizinischen Versorgungsteams befestigten über den Oberkörper der Centurion eine Art Brückendiagnoseeinheit und versorgten ihre Wunden. Niya sah mit Schrecken, daß ihre Uniform reichlich mit grünlichem Blut durchtränkt war. Während der Flucht war es ihr überhaupt nicht bewußt gewesen, irgendeine schwerwiegende Verletzung an ihrem Körper gehabt zu haben. Jetzt konnte sie sich auch ihr Schwächegefühl und die bleiernde Müdigkeit erklären! In ihrem Gedächtnis klaffte eine Lücke, denn sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was in dem Zeitraum nach Absetzen des Funkspruches geschehen war.

Eine junge, rothaarige Frau in der blau-schwarzen Uniform der Sternenflotte gab dem medizinischen Team gerade mehrere Anweisungen. 'Der Doktor.' stellte Niya bei sich fest. Die Ärztin hantierte mit einem medizinischem Meßgerät und hielt es einige Male über den Körper der verletzten Frau. Zuerst zweifelnd und am Ende grübelnd, presste sie ihre Stirn in Falten. Die Meßergebnisse schienen die Ärztin zu verwirren. Niya beobachtete, wie ihr Blut und sogar Teile ihres Gewebes mehreren Tests unterzogen wurden. Amüsiert sah sie den Bemühungen des medizinischen Personals zu, die versuchten, ihre Herkunft zu enträtseln. Ihre Tarnung war ziemlich gut. Es war nicht so einfach, hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen. Die rothaarige Ärztin war inzwischen aus ihrem unmittelbaren Blickfeld getreten.

Niya spähte in die weitere Umgebung und entdeckte eine abseits stehende Gruppe von Offizieren, die anscheinend nicht dem Krankenstationsteam angehörten. Dafür sprachen auch ihre rot- und gelbschwarzen Uniformen. Die Ärztin unterhielt sich gerade mit ihnen. Mehr bekam die Centurion nicht zu sehen. Ein Pfleger drückte sie sanft aber energisch auf die Untersuchungsliege zurück und begann ihre Kopfwunden zu säubern. Stillschweigend ließ die junge Frau die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Glücklicherweise tat es nicht weh. Fast schon entspannt lag sie auf dem Rücken und starrte über sich die Zimmerdecke an.

Der Anblick von menschlichen Gesichter, deren weiche Züge mit den raubvogelartigen der Romulaner nicht zu vergleichen waren, wirkte auf Niya eher befremdend als vertraut. Es waren im ganzen nur 11 Jahre gewesen, die sie auf Romulus verbracht hatte. Diese Jahre schienen ihre Persönlichkeit tiefer und nachhaltiger verändert zu haben, als sie es erst für möglich gehalten hatte. Niya fühlte sich auf diesem Föderationsschiff alles andere, aber nicht zu Hause. Im ersten Jahr ihres Einsatzes hatte sie eine für sich folgenschwere Begegnung gehabt, die sie dazu brachte, sich ihre heimlichen Wünsche einzugestehen und auszuleben. Unter den niedrigeren Diensträngen des romulanischen Militärs befand sich ein älterer terranischer Mann, der seinen Dienst bei der Flotte versah. Vor mehr als 15 Jahren war er zu den Romulanern übergelaufen und diente eine Zeit lang als gefundenes Fressen für die Propagandamaschienerie des Tal Shiar. Niya erfuhr nie seinen Namen. Auch wußte sie nicht, ob er seine Entscheidung je bereut hatte, als Überläufer und Verräter zu leben. War es jugendliche Dummheit oder einfach nur Mut, als er seine Wahl traf? Der Mann war mit seiner Entscheidung auf jeden Fall konsequent gewesen.

Das war bei ihr eine ganz andere Geschichte. Durch ihre eigene Scheinidentität war es sehr einfach unter den Romulanern als Gleiche unter Gleichen zu leben. Sie war mit ihrer Rolle zu einer Einheit verschmolzen. Ihr Denken und Fühlen in romulanischen Normen war fast so wie die einer gebürtigen Romulanerin. Ihr gefiel das Leben auf Romulus. Es entsprach bei weitem mehr ihren eigenen Vorstellungen, als ein Leben in der Föderation und im Dienste von Starfleet. Die Erinnerungen an eine frühere Existenz verblassten zusehens mit den Jahren. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie die Adjudantin von Admiral T'Sonn tr'Rhenthien. Ihr gefiel der Job und das ausgezeichnete Vorgesetzten-Untergebenen-Verhältnis und sie verehrte den Admiral. Durch ihn hatte Niya vor etwa 7 Jahren ihren späteren Mann kennen gelernt. Mit der Heirat fiel auch ihre Entscheidung, für immer auf Romulus zu bleiben. Alles schien perfekt zu sein, bis zu jenem Tag, als der Admiral sie über Tions Hinrichtung in Kenntnis setzte. Durch die kaltblütige Ermordung ihres Mannes, wegen einer politischen Äußerung, hatte Niya ein Vorgeschmack dessen bekommen, wovor sie bisher immer ihre Augen verschlossen hatte und was im romulanischen Imperium gang und gäbe war: Verleumdungen, Denunziationen und Hinrichtungen. Ihr persönliches Glück wurde durch einen Reigen des Hasses und des Misstrauens, der weder vor dem Alter noch vor gesellschaftlichem Status haltmachte, zerstört. Tion hatte nicht die geringste Chance als er in die Hände des Tal Shiar fiel.

Niya war sich nun bewußt, dass sie die ganzen Jahre über stets ihre Augen vor den Schattenseiten dieser Gesellschaft verschlossen hatte. Was sie ursprünglich an der romulanischen Gesellschaft so faszinierte, war der tiefe Gemeinschaftssinn und die völlige Gleichberechtigung der beiden Geschlechter. Das waren Dinge, die sie auf ihrer Herkunftswelt schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Abrupt wurde die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Jemand war an die Untersuchungsliege herangetreten und hatte sie angesprochen. „Können Sie mich verstehen?" Niya wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um dem Sprecher ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ein attraktiver, dunkelhaariger Mann in einer rot-schwarzen Uniform, sah sie forschend an. Die junge Frau nickte bestätigte.

„Ich bin Commander William T. Riker, Erster Offizier der USS Enterprise. Wir haben Sie an Bord unseres Schiffes gebeamt, da Ihre Lebenszeichen laut unserer Sensoren nicht stabil waren. Unsere Ärztin behandelt Ihre Wunden. Nennen Sie mir Ihren Namen und Rang!" Einige Sekunden lang musterte Niya ihren Gegenüber. Dunkle Emotionen regten sich in ihr. Was sollte sie Riker erzählen? Die Wahrheit?! Wem von den Starfleetoffizieren interessierten schon ihre Gründe?! Man würde sie wegen Verrats vor ein Kriegsgericht stellen und für die nächsten Jahre in eine Rehabilitationskolonie oder in ein Gefängnis stecken. Auf eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit diesen Einrichtungen legte Niya nicht den geringsten Wert. Sie entschloss sich zu einem Gemisch aus Lüge und Wahrheit.

„Mein Name ist..."hier stockte Niya für einen kurzen Augenblick, der von den Anwesenden nicht unbemerkt blieb, „Carrie Kent, Leutnant. Ich war mehrere Jahre lang als Undercoveragent auf Romulus stationiert. Die jüngsten Entwicklungen auf militärisch-politischer Ebene, zwangen mich meine Mission umgehend zu beenden und mich abzusetzen. Nähere Auskünfte über meine Person und meinen Auftrag kann ihnen Admiral Hanson erteilen."

Im Hintergrund hatte irgendjemand überrascht die Luft eingezogen, als Niya ihren terranischen Namen und den Starfleetrang angegeben hatte. Die Agentin hatte innerlich für einen Augenblick gezittert, brachte sich aber wieder schnell unter Kontrolle. Will Riker blickte die junge Frau sehr nachdenklich an. „Wir werden Ihre Angaben natürlich überprüfen. Bis dahin sind sie zur Behandlung ihrer Verletzungen und zur Korrektur ihrer chirurgischen Veränderungen am besten in der Krankenstation aufgehoben."Der Erste Offizier zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder an die Agentin wandte.

„Haben Sie uns irgend etwas über die jüngsten Geschehnisse auf der romulanischen Seite der Neutralen Zone mitzuteilen?" Gespannt blickten die etwas hinter Riker stehenden Führungsoffiziere zu der jungen Frau.

Niyas Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten leicht. Mit Schmerz dachte sie an das zerstörte Schiff, an den Admiral, den sie verraten hatte und an ihren Partner Tion. Innerhalb eines Tages hatte sie alles verloren, alles was ihr je im bisherigen Leben etwas bedeutet hatte. Gewaltsam zwang sie sich Rikers Frage zufriedenstellend zu beantworten. „Ich erhielt aus sicherer Quelle die Information über eine bevorstehende militärische Invasion, die einen Außenposten oder eine Kolonie der Föderation in diesem Sektor betraf. Bei meinem Versuch mich rechtzeitig von Bord des Flagschiffes abzusetzen, wurde ich von einem Sicherheitsoffizier überrascht. Durch den folgenden Kampf und dem Schusswechsel wurden mehrere Systeme des Bordcomputer schwer beschädigt und es kam zu schwerwiegenden Fehlfunktionen in der Antriebssektion. Nur wenige Minuten später, als mein Beiboot bereits den Warbird verlassen hatte, explodierte das Schiff. Die Romulaner sind jetzt dadurch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ich halte eine bevorstehende Invasion zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt für ausgeschlossen."

Commander Riker begnügte sich fürs erste mit dieser Antwort. Er gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen Kommandooffizieren. Niya lehnte sich wieder bequem zurück und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Ihr weiteres Schicksal lag ab jetzt völlig in der Hand von Admiral Hanson.


End file.
